Philinda all in one
by Agent Flame
Summary: lots of Philinda stories all jumbled together soz I'm bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

"So Simmons ever had a lover?" Skye cheekily asked.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"C'mon I could swear you love someone on this plane."  
>"Skye I...How could you...No I...Fitz is just...Wait No..." She sighed whilst collecting Mays blood sample.<br>"How did I know you liked him!" Skye laughed.  
>May snorted which just made Simmons blush furiously.<br>"What about you May?"  
>"What about me Skye?"<br>"Ever had a ?"  
>"Yes." Was all May said. The other two stood mouths agape.<br>"What happened?" Simmons asked after awkward silence when patching up May.  
>"He died."she hopped off from her stool and walked towards the cockpit.<p>

She sat there miserable. It was true what she said. That person had died and that person was Philip Coulson.  
>She heard a knock on the door but didn't need to answer it as Coulson walked in. No doubt that he had heard what she said in the lab.<br>"May..." He sat down beside her.  
>"Don't."<br>"May I..."  
>"I said don't."<br>"I know but...  
>Hunter burst in.<br>"The planes ready to fly!"  
>"Thanks Hunter." Coulson said not overly happy Lance spoilt his time with May.<p>

The three walked into the lab where Fitzsimmons were sittingwith Skye and Triplett. "Sir, we've found a S.H.I.E.L.D agent down in the sewers of this place called the Gala. And we think we've found a way to get him out." Skye said a little too eager.  
>"And how do we do that Skye?" Coulson asked.<br>"Well Trip seems to know the guy running the Gala, Eric Saunders so we can't send him. And the Gala is open to couples only so you and May can go in undercover as a fake couple and come out with the agent."

"I hate undercover." May stormed off not very delighted she was going to have to where a dress.  
>The others watched her."Well AC, what shall I put your names down as?"<br>"Mr and Mrs Coulson. Same first names please."  
>"Ok AC can't wait!" Skye shrieked.<p>

About an hour later Coulson came to the dining room.  
>"Hey peeps!" He joked as he called out from the balcony. Skye giggled.<br>Coulson walked down the stairs in a stylish manner.  
>"C'mon girls you know I look good."<br>Skye and Simmons nodded but the others just made a grunting noise but Coulson didn't mind.  
>"You know you've so raised May's stock sir!" Simmons laughed but took it all back when May walked down.<br>She was wearing a black long shimmery dress with ultra high heels which still didn't make her anyone's height.  
>"Urgh. This is so uncomfortable!" May moaned.<br>"I take back what I said Agent May." Simmons whispered slightly afraid.  
>"Yeah you look stunning." Coulson added which actually made May flush. The team turned and looked at Coulson who gulped.<br>"Well the rings." He said after awkward silence.  
>"Oh yes." Skye replied. "Here sir."<br>Coulson took them and looked at May. She smirked and turned towards the door.

They called a taxi and clambered inside whilst the rest of the team waited at the playground with the Comms and cameras on so they could see if anything unnecessary happened. "Ok we've got you guys on the cameras hacked inside the Gala centre so when you arrive we'll have your backs. Can you here us?" Skye said whilst fiddling with the wires behind her laptop.  
>"Yep." Coulson replied.<p>

Back at the playground Fitzsimmons rolled around on the floorboards laughing.  
>"Omg. Did you here what Coulson said to May!"<br>"Yes." Hunter replied slightly irritated by the two giggling so loud.  
>"That's so sweet right! Hey who wants a bet that Coulson really does like May." Skye grinned.<br>"Excuse me?" Triplett thought Skye was slightly over ambitious.  
>"C'mon Trip, they totally like each other. May even blushed!"<br>"Fine I put $20 on there."  
>"Awesome. Game on Trip."<br>"Whatever you say Skye."

"Skye can you here me?"  
>"Yeah AC. Ready when you are."<br>"Good. Okay May?" He held his hand out to her.  
>"Of course honey."<br>They arrived and parked outside the entrance. Coulson opened Mays door for her.  
>"Hey AC hold Mays hand!" Skye squeaked over the coms.<br>"I already am Skye, just tell me who Eric is when we get inside."  
>"Sure thing sir."<p>

May and Coulson walked up to the ticket collector and gave in their fake tickets Skye made for them. Luckily they passed in real.  
>They walked through.<br>"There's some guards over there."  
>"Thanks for stating the obvious." May replied rolling her eyes.<br>He squeezed her hand and she glanced at him smiling slightly. It was good to see her happy and wearing something other than her jumpsuit, not that she didn't look stunning in them but just that she was in something different. She did look beautiful.

"So like old days huh." He asked.  
>"Yep." She kept her eyes on his. "You okay?"<br>"Never better." He replied, she did look quite worried.  
>"Well. Your still a good dancer." He said after a long staring contest as he spun her around.<br>"Shut up."  
>"No can do sweetheart. You're bloody well good." He said cheekily dipping her. The team at the playground snickered on the Comms.<br>"Dumbass."May snarled.  
>"Hey-"<br>But they were interrupted.  
>"Hello there! You must be Mr and Mrs Coulson!"<br>"Yes and you must be Mr Saunders." May smiled up at Coulson.  
>"Yes my lovely." He took Mays hand and kissed the back of it which made Coulson a bit green-eyed.<br>"Mr Saunders-"  
>"Oh no please call me Eric."<br>"Well Eric,"Coulson began again,"some party you've put on."  
>"Why thank you. The gala is a splendid place to have a festival."<br>"Yes indeed." May replied and squeezed tighter round Coulsons waist.  
>"I best be greeting everyone else. It was nice meeting you Mr and Mrs Coulson, you should check out our dance floor."<br>"The honours all mine." Coulson grinned before turning it into a shocked expression as May kissed him on the cheek. He felt himself go red, then he looked at May who was smiling and he smiled too. Skye squeaked over the comms.  
>"Wanna dance?" He gazed at her.<br>"Fine. But just one."

There was a bouncy song but it ended just before they got on the dance floor. Damn, Coulson thought. The song Faithfully came on.  
>"You still wanna dance?" He was concerned May would say no but to his surprise she pulled him onto the dance floor.<p>

Back at the playground Skye was snorting.  
>"OMG their gonna dance awwww. I'm recording this!"<br>"No your not Skye!" May whispered-shouted on the Comms.  
>"Oops forgot you could still here me."<br>"Haha Skye!" Fitz giggled like a helpless little baby next to Simmons who was trying to pick him up off the floor.  
>"Please shut up guys!" Triplett moaned.<br>"Yeah he's right May and Coulson are just undercover as a married couple no biggie." Hunter agreed.  
>"Oh trust me there IS a biggie. Their so cute together!"<br>"Excuse me Skye?" May asked whilst twirling around with Coulson.  
>"Nothing. Oops. Nothing no nothing at all."<p>

Coulson looked at May who looked back at him. It was a harmless little friendly dance between them. Except it wasn't. He loved her. It was surprising when a man pushed passed them and she practically fell onto him, she didn't move back. Instead she put her head on his shoulder.  
>Skye squealed over the Comms.<br>"Please zip it Skye."  
>"Okay okay. Keep your hair on Hunter."<p>

May looked up into Coulsons eyes and mimed  
>'Im turning off the Comms.'<br>"Yup. You go ahead. They're winding me up."  
>She reached up to his ear and twisted the Comms off. She did her own after.<p>

The signal at the Playground cracked up.  
>"What! They've turned their Comms off guys!"Skye cried.<br>"I need that $20" Trip smiled a flirty smile at Skye.  
>She clenched her fists. "Maybe their up to something lovey dovey and that's why they turned the Comms off Trip!"<br>"The girl has a point." Hunter said chewing his nails and putting his feet up.  
>The team went silent after that and waited for service.<p>

"Well isn't that better." Coulson pulled May closer to him.  
>"Yes it-" but May was cut off by the sound of bullets. Coulson pushed May onto the ground and shielded her from the bullets coming their way.<br>"No! Phil!"  
>"I'm fine! Stay down!"<br>She did as told and held Coulson's hand. Then the bullets stopped and they both looked up. A black haired woman stood abrupt.  
>"Ladies and Gentlemen. Sorry to crash the party but you have some criminals on the loose. In this precise room. They belong to S.H.I.E.L.D. We are here to ensure your safety under the orders of General Talbot. My guards will now check who the criminals are and ensure their punishment. Do not panic."<p>

May and Coulson untangled themselves from each other then looked at one another.  
>"The Comms." May looked at him. He wasn't hurt, thank god. Then something heavy clutched her by the waist. A man. About twice her size. He tried strangling her but Coulson wasn't going to let that happen. He grabbed the icer in his pocket and shot the man. He fell with a thump and the guards came after them. He grabbed Mays hand and they ran, as fast as they could through the crowds of people.<p>

They ran out and switched their Comms on. There was no signal.  
>"Damn!" Coulson yelled. "The taxi which one is it?!" But May had already smashed the window of one of them and clambered in. Coulson jumped in next to May.<br>"Quick seatbelt lets go." She rushed.  
>He buckled up and they set off.<p>

"How the hell did Talbot know we were here?" Coulson said exasperated now.  
>"Now is not the time. Let's think about escaping this first!" May said, skidding when turning the corner. Bullets shot their way and cracked the glass behind them.<br>"Urgh!" Coulson groaned when they hit a curve on the bend. "Watch it!" He was in a strange position now.  
>"Coulson we need to get out of here so shut up!"<br>She spun round. He got the weapons out from the back and started shooting out of the smashed window. May continued driving but the cars were now catching up with them. Talbots soldiers made their way in front of Coulson and May and they crashed into the tree ahead of them.

Coulson blinked. "May? May, are you-"  
>"No. Your dear Melinda May is not here!"<br>"Talbot?"  
>"Yes! Who else would want to destroy your life this bad!"<br>Coulson blinked again. Sure enough it was Talbot. He stood towering over Coulson. A mischievous look upon his face.  
>"Your beloved is in my house now, being tortured. Aww she's such a cutey. I can see why you love her-"<br>"Don't you dare! How could you! We're not terrorists! We try and protect innocent people, better than you'll ever do! I gave you the choice about working together! How could you!" Coulson was practically shrieking at him and Talbot jumped back.

"Urgh!" May cried as she felt cold water splash over her.  
>"Hello honey. Wakey wakey!" Another cold splash shattered over her so she couldn't catch the person torturing.<br>"What do you want from me!" She choked.  
>"Nothing really. Coulsons strapped up in a chair same as you and if he doesn't give in then I get to kill you!"<br>"Buddy I'd keep your hands off if I were you!"  
>"Oh no. I could touch you all over if I wanted, but I'm a nice person."<br>She gritted her teeth then looked down. She was in a brown thin-strapped dress. Obviously something they'd put on her.  
>After a while of her glaring at this imposter he turned to her. "You know I'd love to stay and chat but I need to get on with my life as well."<br>She shot him a look, then stared at the ground.  
>"Sweet Dreams lovey!" He cheered and made his way to the door a woman was standing outside waiting for him. He was holding something silky in his left hand. Large. He gave it to the woman then slammed the door behind them.<br>May twisted her wrists and tried cutting the rope with her nails. No use. The only hope was her strength. She tugged at the rope and it started to split. The imposter had gone and she had a chance to escape, might as well take it. She pulled and pushed and tugged and eventually she heard a snap. The rope had broken. She glanced behind herself and untangled the rope from her hands.  
>She stood up. Her wrists were red. She made her way to the door. It was locked. She kicked it down in one swipe and headed off to find Coulson.<p>

Coulson sat miserable. He couldn't do anything. May was being tortured right now for all he knew, and Talbot wanted to ruin his life.  
>"So matey what d'you wanna do before death huh?" Talbot snarled.<br>"Murder you." Coulson muttered, but obviously Talbot heard him as he clutched his pocket knife and dug it into Coulsons shoulder blade. Coulson growled but held the yell together by gritting his teeth. Talbot left it in his shoulder whilst he grabbed him by the collar and tied his hands to a rope on the ceiling. Coulson hung there exhausted.  
>"Your going to suffer for this." Coulson groaned as Talbot began to exit.<br>"How, when your dead?" He cackled and walked out.

Coulson hung there for a few moments before glancing at the knife stuck in him. He pulled himself up using the rope and his hand pulled the knife out of his shoulder. It hurt like hell, but he used the knife to cut the rope around his wrist. He fell to the ground with a thud. Hoping no one saw him he crawled towards the door in to much pain to walk. He then heard a crack. His door had been unlocked. May burst in her black dress trailing on the floor beside her. "Coulson we must leave immediately c'mon Talbot will be here any minute. Come on!" She grabbed his hand. It felt different. "May..."  
>"Shut up its time to go!" He was surprised she hadn't asked about his wounds so he got up off the floor in the most natural way he could, trying to mask the pain.<p>

They both marched to the car. Maybe it was his symptoms but there was something wrong with May. Just to check it was her, whilst they were in the car, Coulson did something strange"May I've been needing to tell you this from the start."  
>"Can it wait."<br>"I love you. Every inch of you." He moved closer to her. She gulped.  
>"Coulson... I mean Phil..."<br>He moved closer and closer and reached under her dress. She moaned as he grabbed her ass. Then she saw him do something unexpected. He brought his hand up and punched her in the nose. Her whole face shook, sure enough she was wearing a mask.  
>"Ahh! How did you know!" She spat.<br>Coulson grinned "May's got a great ass, yours, not even close." The car spun out of control, and before they could crash, Coulson flipped open his door and dived out onto the pavement.

May was freezing walking on the beach. She could now see she wasn't wearing a brown dress. It was lingerie. As she was bare foot, it wouldn't look so strange. Then she heard a growl. Not animal, but human. She looked around then carried on walking. A woman not far off turned to face her. Then May shivered. She looked just like her.  
>May was sure she was hallucinating until the woman came rushing at her. May dodged and grabbed her ankle. She flipped the woman over onto her back. The woman pulled May down with her and the tumbled over each other.<p>

Coulson reached the beach, bleeding all over, hardly able to breath properly, when he spotted May, no TWO May's. He watched as they punched, scratched, kicked, from a distance. He knew who the bad one was. The one who stole May's dress so now May was in some lingerie.

"Ah!" The woman held a knife up against May's face.  
>"Well seems like I've won this."<br>"If you were really me, you wouldn't talk so much!" And with that May lifted the woman off her and dug the knife into her stomach. The blood oozed out and May got her hands covered.  
>"May!"<br>Coulson, she thought, and looked around her, to find Coulson lying on the sand splattered in blood.  
>"Your hurt! Let me see." Coulson allowed her to look at his wound. It wasn't so bad. He'd been through worse. She looked at him and smiled sadly, then a gust of wind swept over them both.<br>"Look I know your superwoman, but you must be cold." Coulson looked at her with a dopey grin and she moved up towards him. He draped his jacket round her shoulders. They both glanced at the figure lying on the sand. "Well who was under that mask?" Coulson grumbled.  
>"Let's find out." May scrambled over to the woman. She lifted the mask off her face. It was slimy and see through. The woman had black hair and on her eyelid was tattooed the name Agent 66.<br>"Comms still not working huh?"  
>"Nope." He replied.<br>"One thing. How did you know it wasn't me?"  
>"I took a pass at the fake May and she didn't kick my ass."<br>"You did not!"  
>"I did."<br>"What did you do?"  
>Coulson snorted. "That I'm not telling you."<br>May scowled. "That bad huh?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"You owe me though. You made me wear a dress Phil. A dress. And dance in high heels. You owe me big time. C'mon spit it out!"  
>"I ...may have copped a feel and she didn't kick my ass which Is how I knew it wasn't you."<br>May shook her head. "Wow. Just great."  
>Then the wind showered over them.<br>"I can't believe they put me in this thing." May shivered.  
>"Yeah. Like they didn't have some Hydra jumpsuit lying around."<br>She nodded and curled up in Coulsons lap.  
>"Anyways it's not your colour." May shot him a look. "What? Like that's the kind of lingerie you'd pick in your own time."<br>"Oh this I've got to hear." She gave him a challenging smirk. "What underwear do you think I wear Phil?"  
>"You really love messing with me don't you?" She crossed her arms.<br>"Your idea to go undercover. Not mine."  
>Coulson wondered where to start "Well... I'm thinking simple black lace. Not a push up bra cause you hate feeling constricted and nothing like tasteless, crotchless panties. Something that shows off your stomach and your legs look fine without garters so you'd probably forgo the stockings-"<br>Her smirk turned into a flirty dare say smile.  
>"Right on all counts. But you did forget my most formidable lingerie."<br>"Which is?"  
>She leaned into his right ear.<br>"I don't do stitches."  
>They stared at eachother in silence until an uncomfortable female voice hit their Comms.<br>"Hey guys. Erm... Your Comms were on the whole time and excuse me but I'm gonna go bleach my eardrums."  
>"No Skye wait!" Coulson yelled over the system. "Stay right there and try and track where we are, cause honestly I have no idea what beach this is."<br>"Beach sir?"  
>"Yes. We've been through a lot more than you think." May grimaced.<br>"I can kind of tell that, by that conversation."  
>"Now's not the time Skye."<br>"Okay okay I'll get the others."

May cuddled up more on Coulson as the wind shook them terribly.  
>"Well let's pray for the best."<br>"You know I don't pray Phil."  
>"Which is why you should start now."<br>"I never knew you prayed either?"  
>"Well I never had two seconds ago."<br>May snorted then leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
>"Your so stupid."<br>"More like cute."  
>She rolled her eyes and leaned into him again snuffling up against his chest.<p>

The wind got stronger and stronger and finally Skye came back on the Comms.  
>"Agent May, AC! Are you okay?!"<br>"Yes Skye! Can you here us over the wind!"  
>"Yes sir! So please don't say anything about underwear this time! We've got you tracked and Trip and Hunter and coming after you."<br>"Thank...you...Skye." He shivered back. His hands were numb already and he was sure May and himself were bound to get frostbite.

May shook against him and he kissed her head again. "Every...thing...is going to...be okay..."  
>"I know..." She stuttered.<br>"AC we've found you guys somewhere to stay whilst Trip and Hunter come and get you."  
>"Yeah? Where?"<br>"About a few yards from where you are. Take the left. We can't let our director and our best agent freeze to death."  
>"Okay we'll go there... Now..."<p>

He picked May up off the sand beneath them and brushed the dirt off her. "You know if we survive I am gonna kill Talbot for putting you in this thing."  
>"Don't worry I'll kill him before you get the chance..."<br>"Only if you do that mid-air head slam. Please don't kick my ass but that was... The...coolest thing I've...ever seen."  
>She failed to hide a smirk. "It damn well better have been... Let's go."<p>

They fought against the wind heading West towards the little shed house Skye pointed out. They were both trembling by now, May especially. "Hey look over there!"Coulson yelled over the weather a little too eager. There was a small cosy looking house. May started to walk faster clutching Coulson's arms for support. He was still aching thanks to Talbot.

May used all of her last energy to kick the door open enough so they could get in and close it behind them. They both tumbled inside, it was surprisingly slightly warmer. May still shivered and it was only now Coulson saw how damaged she looked, trembling like a baby. He pulle into his embrace and took her into a room with a bed.  
>"You need to get warmer, let me help you."<br>"Coulson you've got wounds all over, fix them first before you bleed to death." He was hesitant but allowing when she moved over to him and wiped his wounds clean with some towels by the side. He stopped her though and pushed her onto the bed.  
>"No more May. You need to warm up."<br>She shivered under his touch as he tucked her into the sheets. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed on her neck to warm her up. She was tired, broken, helpless and by the time the team saw her, she'd be frozen in Coulsons arms. He got under the covers to and that warmed her slightly and sooner or later she began to breath normally again.

Hunter and Trip were still in a civilian area crowded by traffic at midnight. It was almost one o'clock. "So Skye, what was it you heard with May and Coulson?"  
>"Oh they were talking about what underwear May would wear."<br>"Excuse me?" Trip glared at Hunter in disbelief.  
>"Basically Talbot and his Hydra fellows had put May in some lingerie and Coulson said that wasn't her style and May asked Coulson what he thought her style was and he kept on going on about no stockings and garters but probably black lace and something that shows off the stomach-"<br>"Ok too much information Skye!" Hunter said exasperated thinking about May in underwear. He looked at Trip, "we're gonna have a shock when it comes to seeing May!" Trip agreed.

May winced as the sunlight hit her eyes. "Hey" Coulson called through her hair.  
>"Hey." She heard her voice crack. She was warmer now and still no one was here. "Let me stitch you up." She sat up and started scrummaging around for something to apply on Coulson's wounds. Luckily she found antiseptic in a drawer next to her. She applied it carefully and when she'd finished she touched his cheek.<br>"Thank you."  
>"For what?" He sat upright. "Not giving you breakfast, not keeping you warm enough, having no back up."he teased.<br>"We do have back up and no. Thank you for keeping me warm."  
>"Oh ok. Anytime."<br>She loved him for being himself and wanted to kiss him, but didn't. She sighed and moved away.  
>"May? Are you alright?" He moved her to face him and caught a tear on his hand.<br>"I'm fine. Just... I can't lose you again."  
>"I know. But if something does happen you will have to shoot me in the head."<br>"Coulson! You know I could never do that in a million years!"  
>"That's an order Agent May."<br>She looked down the tears pouring down her cheeks. She nodded but knew herself she didn't mean it. He moved over to her. "May you know that can happen. I know let's pray it doesn't but it might still come. I don't want to turn into Garret but If I do, you need to be in charge. Take care of the-"  
>"I don't want to talk about this."<br>Suddenly the door smashed down behind them and Hunter and Trip came in heads up smiling. "Hey guys what's up!" Trip grinned.  
>"Woah. Agent May!" Hunter tried to mask the shock but it didn't work.<br>"What." She knew what they meant.  
>"Like they really didn't have something better to put on you."<br>"Shut up."  
>Coulson pulled her towards him. "Don't tell me you guys didn't bring any spare clothing."<br>"Sorry sir. We weren't thinking straight when we heard she was wearing lingerie." Trip answered honestly.  
>May snorted and stood up. "Well. You gonna take us back or not?"<br>"Oh yes of course." Hunter moved out of the way grinning looking May up and down. She gave him her death look and he looked away.  
>Coulson got up and warmed her shoulders up. "Your a sight for sore eyes."<br>She answered by scowling and walked off to jump into the back of the van.

It was a long drive and by the end of it May was curled up in Coulson's lap and Hunter was taking photos to show the team.  
>"Don't you dare." May spoke as Hunter was about to send it to Mack back at base.<br>"Do what?" He asked innocently.  
>"Send that photo out world wide because you know I could think of 20 ways to kill you with that watch your wearing." She sighed and snuggled up closer to the snoring Coulson. She put her hand out.<br>Hunter was quite scared of May so he gave her the phone.

They arrived back at base with Mack, Skye and Eric waiting patiently by the entrance.  
>"Agent May, let's get you inside." Mack almost laughed when Eric said that and took May through the entry.<br>"God what happened to her?!" Mack chuckled.  
>"I explain later, I'm gonna go change first."<br>"Yes sir." Skye, Trip, Hunter and Mack chorused.

Coulson got into his suit and tie and sat down at his desk. What a few days. He heard a knock on his office door.  
>"Come in."<br>"You fancy Agent May." Skye rushed as she swung the door open.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"I saw the way you looked at her when you came out of the van and your conversation, I heard it all. You like Agent May and you know it."  
>"No I don't and if your gonna go on about this can we think of some code name for her."<br>"Um..." Skye began.  
>"Candy."<br>"What?"  
>"What's your favourite candy?"<br>"Dunno. You?"  
>"Candy Corn."<br>"Yeah let's call her Candy Corn. I'll go tell Trip-"  
>"Skye!" But she'd already fled downstairs.<br>Crap, he thought to himself. He did love May but sure enough he was never going to admit it to the team.

3 days later

"Coulson relax okay. Your not doing it right."  
>"I should have known I'm not flexible enough for this stuff May. I remember trying it a long time ago and still I almost broke my back. Ow. May!"<br>"Hey hey. Let me help." She lifted his foot up into the tree pose and he let out a hiss of pain. "See not so hard." She smiled to try and lighten him up. He grabbed her arm and lowered his leg down.  
>"I'm not doing that again." He panted as May starting piling the mags away.<br>"We could always try Tai Chi?"  
>"So I can break my back even more." He teased. "I'm getting old."<br>She giggled at that and walked over to him. "Maybe. But your still adorable."  
>He blushed and she kissed his cheek.<p>

May went to her bunk to fetch some water and Coulson went to see the rest of his team. He got to the bar where Skye and Trip were sitting.  
>"You like Candy Corn?" Trip asked.<br>"No Trip." Coulson lied and sighed.  
>"I need that twenty bucks Skye."<br>"No you do and your not admitting it. I'm going to wait for proof and them give you the twenty bucks." She hopped off the stool and walked off.

May opened her eyes. Coulson was standing there which made her jump and pulled the covers up with her.  
>"Hey." He laughed.<br>"Urgh." She fell back onto the pillow. She woke up at five. It was three.  
>"Couldn't sleep huh?" May huffed.<br>"Nope and I've got news from Stark."  
>"I don't wanna know."<br>"Look May. You may find Stark annoying but he's putting on a good halloween party ish."  
>"What d'you mean, ish?"<br>"It's not dressing up."  
>"That's good news then." She sat upright.<br>"Everyone is invited."  
>"Nice to know." She got up thinking she could then do more Tai Chi. Coulson watched as she meandered out of the room and into his office to grab one of his shirts to put on. He smiled. She looked adorable in something big and baggy.<br>"You look cute."  
>She blushed and glared and him. She hid her face and he moved over to her. "So are you coming?"<br>"You know I hate stuff like that."  
>"Why not go back to the old days."<br>"There's no going back besides, We're too old."  
>"Hey I can still bust some moves on the dance floor."<br>"And kill everyone whilst you do that." She rubbed her eyes getting rid of the sleep. He loved her playful like this and wanted to hug her for it but had a bad feeing she wouldn't like it and would probably move away. The hug in that shed house was only because they were cold and tired and needed that. Both of them did.

They both went and showered and got into their uniforms early. She was ready before him as usual and waited in his room until he came out. "You know when I said you don't have to dress up I meant no halloween costume. But your gonna have to wear a dress." She chucked a pillow at him for saying that but luckily he dodged and picked it up and threw it back at her. Of course she dodged as well and a lot quicker. They ended up in a pillow fight. Trying to whack each other with the fluff in the pillows. Coulson never managed to get May but at least he heard her laugh again. Yes. She laughed as she hit him and he pretended to stumble back wards. Coulson pushed May onto the bed and tried to whack her on that. He still didn't succeed. She managed to get round him and pin him on the bed instead. He chuckled under her and soon enough they were rolling over each other, feathers everywhere. They stopped when she had him beneath her trapped so there was no way to move. They both gasped for air, and May laughed at Coulson who was covered in feathers. Luckily she wasn't.  
>"Crap. I just showered May!"<br>She smirked and rolled off him. He went back in for another shower whilst she went down the stairs to the kitchen in the playground. She wasn't fond of cooking but just to get rid of time she'd make something.

Skye came down first smelling fried eggs and sausages.  
>"Smells good- oh hey Agent May. Happy Halloween. Never knew you could cook!" She slumped down on the chair by the cooker.<br>"Only breakfast and chocolate cake otherwise I'm crap."  
>Skye snorted at that. "Need any help?"<br>"Nope. Starks having a party tonight. Not halloween though, it's more like a party now he's found out Coulson's alive."  
>"Cool."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

May watched as Skye meandered round the kitchen. She was never going to admit it but, she did have a soft spot for the younger agent and loved her like a daughter. "Hey Skye. If you want to, you can go to the gym I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay. See you there!" She jumped off the bar stool with her iPad and went to the gym. May finished with the sausages and eggs and went to see Skye.

* * *

><p>"Hey hey! Calm down!" May dodged as Skye turned away from the punching bag swiping in her direction. "Oops! Sorry! I lost control!"<p>

"As usual." May replied, ignoring her apology. May unwrapped Skye's bandages for punching and they both laid out the mats for Tai Chi.

When they both started the whining from Skye began. "Urgh seriously!" And "I can't reach!" And "Damn blasted foot!" May sighed and paused, "Skye, breathe slowly and don't talk." She proceeded. The talking stopped for about five minutes until Skye tripped over her right foot and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Ow..." She moaned into the mat.

"How many times have I told you NOT to turn around but to bend down!?"

"Well only about five, WOAH!" Skye chuckled as May flipped her onto her back within 3 seconds.

"No back chat Skye!"

"Yes mum!" Skye groaned smirking. May's face was dead pan but Skye could tell she was enjoying their mother-daughter relationship. Skye was the first to hear Coulson chuckle by the door frame.

"Hey guys just came to watch my best agent and latest agent train, that ok?"

"Yeah sure except we're not really training anymore." She grinned in May's direction as she stood up.

"Yeah. We were until she tripped over her own big foot." May glared at Skye but the smile made Skye warm to her.

"You love me really." She sing-songed.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"Where's the proof?"

"Everyone can see you love me!"

"Shut up Skye and start moving the mats away. I'll let you off today but be here tomorrow at 6:00 and 50 press ups. We might just have to make our sparring session longer." She said strictly making Coulson snort. Skye stormed off but smiled brightly when going past Coulson. "Morning Director." And with that she went.

* * *

><p>Coulson walked up behind May and rubbed her shoulders.<p>

"You know May-"

"Don't."

"I was gonna say... Your adorable when your strict."

May blushed and shoved his hands off her. She said nothing when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leant into him. She really did love him but would never dare to admit it. Reason be, she didn't want to lose him again...


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm glad your not feathery anymore." May said leaning on him.

"Ha. Like you cared!"

"Well I'm not gonna hug a chicken am I." She replied rolling her eyes.

"About Starks party-" May spun round to face him. He smiled, "your gonna have to wear a dress cause...er...He just made it fancy dress." He smiled sheepishly and May growled and stomped off towards her bunk. Coulson yelled after her, "Good news is, Stark hasn't invited as many people as I thought he had! Oh and-" But May couldn't hear what he said over the slamming of the kitchen door. Trip, Hunter, Skye and Mack were munching away at their breakfast. "What was all that about?" Mack asked chewing his sausage.

May didn't utter a word, just sat down next to Skye and grabbed a cookie from the tin. The others stared after her as she exited the room.

"What _was_ all that about?" Hunter asked.

"No idea." Skye furrowed her brows.

* * *

><p>May went into the garage for some peace and quiet but Fitzsimmons were already there hanging tinsel. "Don't tell me Christmas has come early?" May grunted and Simmons smiled over her shoulder. "No. It's halloween agent May. Starks-"<p>

"Yeah I know." She turned on her heels but Fitz stood infront of her.

"And your only allowed to enter if your wearing fancy dress."

* * *

><p>"Seriously Phil! You let them decorate for blooming Halloween!"<p>

"Well it was hard to say no to." He sat upright as May burst into the room.

She slumped down in the chair opposite him and glared nostrils flaring.

"Okay fine May-"

"Let me guess. They said it'd make Fitz more comfortable with the team or Skye was asking you Non stop for ages."

"Both." He shrugged. "And you know how convincing they can be."

May sighed at that and silently agreed. The kids were pretty good at persuading, partly because they don't stop asking for over 24 hours. "Well...Enjoy the party."

"What? Your not coming?"

"They said you can only join with costumes and I don't have one so I can't come." She smiled. Coulson gazed after her shaking his head, as when she got to her room she found a dress on her bed. The Morticia dress from the Adams family. The one she wore at the academy 25 years ago. She hadn't grown so it would still fit her, so she couldn't use that as an excuse. She let her memories drive her away as she thought about her and Coulson Dancing as students, him as Gomez.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Coulson came down from the balcony grinning. Everyone was faced the other way so he surprised them "What d'you think?" He said put on his best Gomez accent. Skye almost dropped her cup. "You look incredible DC. Woah!" Everyone agreed and Hunter shook with laughter but stopped "Wow, she looks HOT!" Everyones jaw hit the floor as they spun round to look in Hunters direction. Agent May stood dressed as Morticia and if that wasnt hot enough, the fact that Coulson was Gomez, Morticia's wife made everything hilarious.<p>

"Oh my good lord!" Trip exclaimed as he looked from Coulson to May, May to Coulson. Coulson rubbed the back of his neck and flushed.

"Awww. Coulson's blushing!" Skye obviously loved this but May silenced her with a stare.

" Well..." Hunter cleared his throat. "I'll turn the music on."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the music started the party began. Coulson and May walked over to the bar. "If this is Starks party, shouldn't he be the one supplying everything?"

"Yeah, but...okay...I offered."

"Your too nice."

"Thanks."

"That's not a good thing."

"Oh." He smiled anyway.

Snorted and was about to grab herself a beer when Hunter stepped out in front of her. "What would you like madam." May pushed passed him and grabbed herself the beer on the table. Hunter put on his flirty smile but May stared. He gulped and moved away.

"Wish I could make that death glare."

"Only works on the opposite sex."

"Oh. I was hoping I'd be able to get Stark."

"I'll handle him for you."

"Thanks." He grinned and for the first time in a while she grinned back.

She leant in closer to him and lifted his chin up with her finger. Their lips were centimetres apart when the doorbell rang and May pulled away immediately. Little did they know Skye was watching from a distance and stomped angrily when they broke apart.

Mack was the one who open the door and Stark, Pepper, Rogers, Romanov and Hill charged through. May went to greet Hill and Pepper and Coulson stayed put recalling what had just happened between them.

Skye sneaked up beside him and he flinched when she nudged him.

"Your staring at her." She muttered in his ear.

"No...I was just...Daydreaming."

"About her."

"No."

There was awkward silence and Skye broke the seal. "You have a secret."

"Maybe."

"You like Candy Corn."

Trip strolled over to them.

"If I said I liked her would you stop annoying me?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I like Candy Corn."

"Trip you owe me 20 bucks."

May approached them. "What's so special about Candy Corn?"

"Nothing." Skye grinned and Coulson looked at the ground. At that moment, luckily Hill called May so she walked off.

"So when are you gonna tell Candy Corn you love her?" Trip asked sucking a lollipop.

"I never said I-"

"You stare at her like you've never seen a woman before, you talk to her like theres no tomorrow. Its obvious."

Coulson stared at her blankly until Pepper came over. "Well, Director Coulson, you do not know how glad I am to see your alive and well."

"Well Pepper its nice seeing you too."

She laughed and offered a hand, "Care to dance."

Coulson smiled "Why not." He winked at Skye who looked gobsmacked. He was meant to dance with May.


	5. Chapter 5

May stood by the bar with Hill chatting about their old days together and the jokes one another used to laugh at. They weren't funny anymore to May. Not after Bahrain. She then caught sight, from the corner of her eye, Tony Stark stroll casually up to her. Her eyes burned as he graced her hand with his own when reaching for a vodka. "So Agent May-"

"No" she answered coldly. Hill snickered, "You know the woman better than that Stark."

"As a matter of fact I do. But my wife is dancing with _her_ date, so it would make sense if she danced with me too."

May screwed up her eyes and glared at him. He held out a hand and she hesitantly took it.

* * *

><p>They twirled on the dance floor. "For your information, I am NOT Phil's date."<p>

"You even call him Phil. Wow you two are close." Stark said, as if May hadn't spoken.

"I swear I will pull out your larynx, cut it in half and feed it to you like a dog if you don't shut up." She muttered in his ear as they waltzed around the dance floor.

"Usually woman fall for me." he chuckled nervously.

"Well I don't." She exclaimed through gritted teeth.

She had always despised Tony. He was clever, Yes. But he was a show-off about it and she had felt for Pepper ever since their wedding day. She was trying to think of twenty ways of killing him with a plastic spoon laying on the table when he suddenly spoke again.

"You know, I see sparks between you two." he began, "Like the ones me and Pepper had and, well of course we still do but, now we're married and she loves me and i love her and we are a perfect couple. You two have known each other longer than I've known Pepper and...Well...Phil should be the one to confess first that he loves you but if you do to you should say something."

She scowled.

"You two are made for each other..."

Now she was wondering how to get to the plastic spoon to kill him but he held her in the middle. Well of course they were in the middle, blooming Tony Stark had to be in the middle of everything!

She was almost succeeding moving towards the plastic spoon when they bumped into another couple dancing. Phil and Pepper. "Oh hey there Coulson." Tony grinned but his face fell, "I think your date wants to kill me."

Coulson chuckled and Pepper giggled. "Hello Melinda."

"You call her by her first name?!" Tony blasted.

"Stop it." Pepper swatted him on the arm.

May snorted, "He talks to much."

"Yes he does. If you don't mind, may I dance with my husband-"

"Its probably better that way." Coulson chipped in, "I know her murderous face and thats it right there."

"Usually women love me." Tony mumbled.

"Shut up or I will murder you." Pepper said dragging him away.

May smirked and Coulson walked up to her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey" Coulson began when taking her hand and twirling her around. "You know I just met Steve. Oops. I meant captain america but he lets me call him steve and he's so nice and he thinks I'm funny and he's surprised I'm single and i told him he was my hero and now we're practically besties-" He paused and looked at May unsure, "I talk too much too don't I."

"Yes." She half smiled.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm used to it."

He smiled. "You seem to remember the steps pretty well." She rolled her eyes at him.

He liked her this way. This was a friendly dance, except it really wasn't. He loved her and didn't want to say it. Partly cause he could see Skye grinning in the distance and partly because he didn't want to scare her shitless. It was all friendly until Skye purposely swooped past them and practically pushed May into Coulson. Surprisingly she didn't pull back. She rested her head on his shoulder and they twirled around to the song playing.

Hunter scowled in the distance. He wished he had a date like May. If she liked him the way she liked Coulson, but he had shot her once with and icer and she'd told him before she hates him so there was no point asking to dance with her. Then Skye came up next to him. "Hey Hunter! Don't they look good together."

"Yeah." He said still looking in that direction. "How long they known each other."

"I heard about 25 years."

"Wow. Yet May looks like a 20 year old."

"Woah, don't tell me you like Agent May."

"Well...She's hot but she hates me to death so i wouldn't bother trying to ask her out."

"And Coulson and Her are an awesome couple."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't think so?"

"No. I do, but why your sudden interest in love?"

Skye just smiled and moved over to where Trip was, leaving Hunter to his thoughts. May looked up at Coulson. He smiled down at her."You okay?"

"Ofcourse." She half smiled again. Just then the lights turned off leaving everyone peeking in the pitch blackness of the room. "Phil?" Melinda squeezed his hand as they tried to look into each others eyes. They couldn't see anything. Coulson gulped. "Hey everyone stay calm. It may just be a power cut-"

But an evil voice cut him short, "You really think its a power cut?" Coulson spun round and the lights started to flicker. Tony Stark stood behind him holding a blade in his right hand. "What?! Stark!"

"Yes!" in the midst of the flickering of the lights, the sharp end of the knife was inches away from Coulson face when he dodged and the knife... Went into May.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't worry guys. More Philinda even though May might be dead. You'll find out why...**

* * *

><p>The light switched on. Coulson felt May fall heavily into his arms as he yelled for Simmons, but she was already there at her side pumping the blood back into to her body. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Coulson yelled cupping May's face in his hands. Tony Stark manoeuvred his way to the three as Skye and the others ran over too. Of course everyone knew it was Stark so he thought a little magic trick might make their night.<p>

"So. Your poor May." He began in a sing song tone and Coulson turned his head. "You? You did this?! WHY!?" He cried looking from May to him and back again. May winced as she felt Simmons cure her and panted heavily.

"Well done. You figured me out. Ahh. That was all I needed. But I'm not really Stark." Coulson furrowed his eyebrows and realised what he meant when Stark reached for the back of his head and peeled a long thin see through mask off revealed his real figure. Quinn.

Mack and Tripp went straight at him and chucking him onto the floor and beating him. "I..Don't...care..what you...do...to me. I needed...to..kill...her"

* * *

><p>May breathed heavily feeling Coulson over her and Skye gripping her hands almost so she couldn't feel them. "Phil..." She managed to croak. "Melinda. Stay with me."<p>

"I'm sorry."

"No. No. Please. Don't say that. No."

"I promised you I'd always have your back. Doesn't seem like I'm gonna have it now." She halfheartedly laughed but choked straight after.

"I love you Mel. Please don't go-"

"Blood pressures going. Something going funny with her system. Sir keep her awake longer your her only hope." Simmons said barely being heard.

"No. Mel look at me okay. Don't you dare close your eyes."

"Phil..."

"No."

May felt a tear run down his cheek and onto her arm. She felt one run down her nose too. "I'm sorry." Then she felt her eyes flutter closed. Phil knew she'd gone but was never going to admit it. "No Mel..." He felt Skye shaking next to him wailing for her S.O to come back. All his memories had a connection to her in some way or another. He had loved her for too long. He felt Maria Hill hold his shoulder, tears in her eyes too.

Everyone whimpered until they heard a loud sniff. Mack behind them was cracking up. If it was a movie they'd all be laughing that he was crying, but this was reality and they all loved May. Even Hunter came over trying to calm Mack down and Pepper, Steve and Clint did too. Coulson didn't look up though. He stared at her face through his watery eyes.

* * *

><p><em>2 days later<em>

The rain poured showering over everyone, leaves whirling round as if being commanded by the wind a puppet master. Coulson stood there. Tears rolling down his face. '_If only...' _he thought. Maria stood next to him whilst they both heaved mud to put over her grave. Skye wailed into Trips arms. Everyone he knew, cried.

* * *

><p><em>the night after the funeral<em>

_"Agent 66. Doctor Whitehall has cured you and you shall stay alive. For now anyway."_

_Agent 66 opened her eyes and Bakshi stood before her. "Hydra needs you to get the mask back from the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D meaning you go and find something clever to do, with the help of our new prisoner. Raina."_

_1 hour later_

_"So Raina. Do you have any links to S.H.I.E.L.D recently?"_

_Raina stiffly turned her head towards Agent 66 and answered. "Agent May died."_

_"Yes. That bastard of a woman. Total bitch if you ask me. So... will you come with me to fish her out of her grave and use her as a prize."_

_"Umm. Okay."_

* * *

><p>Coulson sat with his knees in his hands on his desk. He scrunched up his eyes making sure no water leaked through but not succeeding as he let out a wail. He sniffled it up and turned back to the report at his desk. It was hard to take in everything that had happened but sure enough May was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He heard a knock. "Hey AC. You...coming down...for dinner..." Skye sniffled.<p>

Coulson got up and pulled Skye into his embrace. She wept on his shoulder.

"I did love her Skye."

"I know." Skye managed a stifled laugh.

* * *

><p><em>"Found her!" Raina called out from the other end of the graveyard. <em>

_"Good." Agent 66 strolled over to where Raina was standing and scrambled into Mays grave to dig out the body. She came out carrying her as if she weighed nothing and chucked her broken body into their truck. They drove off out of sight._

_They got to the Hydra base and took the broken body to Whitehall._

_"Well, well, did I not tell you you'd make a good team." He looked from one to another smiling then he leaned over May's body. _

_"I am going to cure agent May and then you shall take her to Coulson and use her as a trade to get the mask. Understood?" _

_Both women nodded before leaving Whithall to his business. "Here we go." He began_


	8. Chapter 8

Coulson tossed under his sheets sweating. He couldn't sleep. He'd never be able to sleep again. He couldn't live without her. He tried thinking about the old days but that just made him cry more. When they met cause she found his captain America cards. Their first mission when he fished her out of the bay. He cried and cried.

It was morning and Fitz was downstairs in the lab trying to avoid Simmons frantically. She smiled when she saw him but he looked down. Then he spotted something, someone outside.

"Agent May." He mumbled.

"sorry?" Simmons had heard him.

"never mind. I need to see Coulson." He walked slowly away the sprinted upstairs to Coulsons office.

"SIR! SIR!"

"Fitz? What happened?" Coulson wrapped his tie round his neck.

"Agent May. Agent May she's...outside...in the...the...um I can't remember...the outside part of the playground!"

"I do to wish she was Fitz. She's gone-"

"NO she's THERE!"

"No she's not-"

"Why is everyone so bloody mental! Look outside your window NOW!"

Coulson hesitantly stood up and look out. He gasped and almost fell when he saw sight of May lying on the ground outside the base. He sprinted downstairs lungs about to burst everyone hearing he's loud footsteps suddenly woke up and followed him outside the base. As soon as he caught sight of her he felt all the air escape from his body. He leant down before her. He touched her pulse, it was alive, she was alive. he couldn't be so sure he knew that bearing in mind she had a clone the other day but it had to be her. No mask, same face, same beautiful face. He felt himself whimper as the team behind him just stood there patiently, quietly.

Then a woman sprung out from the bushes:Raina. "Well hello there Coulson. Long time, no see." She giggled

"What's this all about?!" he was practically booming.

"No need to be so stressed Coulson. Your agent may is very much alive. She's been cured by the greatest doctor on earth and if you want her I need the mask."

"Your working for hydra aren't you."

"Would it matter if I told you I'm the only person that can activate her brain right now and if you don't give me that mask she will surely die."

"Skye-"

"No AC! What if this is all a trap!"

"Skye, id do anything to get her back please." he was crying like anything, he needed her back. Skye could see that and ran inside to come back with the mask and hand it to Raina. Raina pushed a round button on her jacket and left. Coulson leant down to May and stroked her cheek. "Come on May, come on-" But he was cut off by a painful swipe to the head by her. She scrambled out of his reach and stood confused by her surroundings. "May, do you know who we are?" Simmons asked stepping forward. "What?" Was her only answer. Coulson stood up and stood in front of her. "Melinda-" she tried punching but he dodged. "Ive...been ordered to...kill...anyone near...me..." Coulson managed to dodge her next few passes when Simmons came up with a solution. "Sir! Her memories been wiped to the back of her mind all you need to do is make her remember everyone stay back!" Everyone listened and Mack and Hunter watched wondering whether they should or shouldn't come forward and cuff May incase she ends up killing coulson."

"Come on AC you know her the most!" Skye looked at him desperate. He looked at May and started to speak, "May you have to listen to me...you...remember that...time when...we went to that...coffee shop...our first...mission...and you whacked that guy on the head with the caffein machine..." She stopped for a moment and looked confused but after a few seconds started to punch again. The team watched listening to the stories seeing may becoming weaker and weaker by the second. They were planning to interrupt but didn't in the end. "May...you know when...you pranked me...with permanent marker...the mayonnaise...the time you came to the academy disco as Princess Leia...me as-" but he didn't finish as he realised she was becoming weaker but then she came round with a powerful blow and he dodged, caught her hand, sprung it round, pulled her into him and kissed her. She punched his chest weakly but then somehow her brain switched on and she kissed him back. The team watched gobsmacked. May then realised what she was doing and pushed him off her, breathlessly she said "What the hell Phil?"

"Melinda?" She looked up into his watery eyes and buried her head in his chest. He kissed her head and the team gathered around them both.


	9. Chapter 9

May didn't lift her head up. She just sat there in his lap, his chin against her head, bringing in his scent. She mustve fallen asleep there as Coulson looked down and saw her resting whilst buried into his neck. He lifted her up and took her to his room. The rest of the team except Skye went off to catch up on sleep. Skye stayed with Coulson and sat next to him whilst they watched her sleep on the bed.

* * *

><p>They had no idea how long they sat there for but they leant on each other hoping for the best. Then they saw her flinch. Coulson jumped up to her side. "Mel?"<p>

"Phil?" She croaked and immediately he could tell something was wrong with her. She winced and opened her eyes properly. "Skye?"

"Yeah." The poor girl said with tears in her eyes.

"Its alright I'm here."

"But you were gone, dead." She sobbed leaning over and giving May a hug. Coulson watched sadly next to them and May caught him staring and mouthed a thank you. "Ill er...give you two some time alone." Skye hastily crept out of the room. Coulson looked down at her and she looked up at him. She suddenly tried to sit up."Melinda, your hurt." He took hold of her back and picked her up himself.

"Phil-" But he cut her off kissing her. She brought her hand up and stroked her knuckles over his cheek. He kissed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Mel I almost lost you and I-"

"Phil don't."

"I know but-"

"Don't. I need to go have a shower."

"Mel you can barely stand."

"Let me try at least."

He hesitantly let her get up off the bed but he supported her on the way to the bathroom. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure." she said looking at the ground.

"Im right here okay?"

"I know"


	10. Chapter 10

**A very special thankyou to tdance as she gave me quite a few story ideas thnx soooooo much. And also a great big thank you to those following the story and reviewing thank you it means loads!**

* * *

><p>As soon as May went into the bathroom she collapsed in tears. She felt as if the world around her had crumbled down as her back hit the door. She had no idea what to do. Her mind was racing. She wailed, silently praying Coulson couldn't hear her. She scrambled up and stripped quickly and went into the shower. The water burnt her cold skin and she washed her tears away. Then her mind let her down and flashed back to when her and Coulson first met. He had saved her. She smiled sadly but then gritted her teeth to when it came to when she was sprinting from bullies and Coulson had <em>saved<em> her. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks at the memories of Bahrain... The cold dark world no matter how warm it was there, Coulson saved her again. She felt like punching something but then her mind killed her and she stumbled over thinking about Coulson's death.

She switched the tap off breathing deeply. _Coulson, no, Coulson. Please stay awake for me... You can't die, you can't, please! Help, somebody, no...please- _

She fell down sliding down the slide of the shower she couldn't take it, she-

"May? May, are you alright?"

She couldnt answer.

"May?! May can you hear me?!"

"Yes. I'm fine sorry. In my own world." She shook, but kept her straight voice on.

"Ok. I'll be outside if you need anything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah okay..."

She got out of the shower and closed the door hands shaking. She cursed herself for forgetting to bring her fresh clothes in with her but found one of Coulson's huge shirts hanging. She reached up and put it on. It was a dress to her and seemed to cover up everything. She wore her old underwear and opened the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Coulson sat on the bed and instantly got up as May walked out of the bathroom. He smiled warmly at her and she half-smiled back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She replied. He looked at her up and down and grinned. She was wearing his shirt...again.

"I forgot to bring my clothes in there." She said, catching him looking at her.

"I see." She smiled.

"I...um...I'm gonna go get something to eat."

"Okay." He watched her walking to the door. She turned and tears swelled up in her eyes. She bit down on her lip hard and started walking faster.

"May?"

_Damn,_ she thought.

She swallowed, "Yeah."

"You should go see Simmons to check you up."

She still had her back to him but she nodded and started walking again. Then her head started hurting and she stopped. Her legs felt like jelly and she collapsed infront of Coulsons eyes.

"May!"

He was already at her side as tears blurred her vision. His arms wrapped around her waist and he picked her up and sat her in his lap on the floor. She cried and cried and buried her face in his shoulder. "Shhhh. Shhhhh, I'm here. I'm here May, it's okay, I'm here." He kissed her head repeatedly and hugged her tighter.

She had no idea how long she sat there for but left her arms linked around his neck as she fell asleep. He scooped her up and laid her in his bed. He got in too, kicking his shoes off and huddled up against her as he fell asleep, face to face with the woman he loved.

The team were downstairs drinking silently. Skye had tears in her eyes but hid them behind her glass. "We almost lost May. We did lose her. We have her back." She croaked. Trip put his arm around her. "She's here now Skye, it's alright, we have her." Skye stayed quiet for a while then slammed her glass down. "I'm gonna go see her."

She walked upstairs. She needed to see her. Needed to see if she was alright because she loved May like a mother and couldn't lose her no matter what the cost. She went into May's bunk. She wasn't there. Maybe talking to Coulson in his office. She turned the corner to Coulsons office and opened the door slightly. She peeped her head around and came to the sweetest sight she'd ever seen. May buried into Coulson, his arms wrapped around her. She felt tears come to the front of her eyes and she let them roll down her cheeks. Mum and Dad, she thought.


End file.
